A single drop of blood- is all it takes
by AngelOfDarkness786
Summary: A single drop of blood is all it takes and Bella Swan's life is turned completely upside down. Will she ever be able to trust again or has she been pushed too far by someone she hardly even knows...


A single drop of blood... 

_This is my first story so be nice! :) this is sort of a twist on the story where Bella doesn't find Edward to be heartbreaking adorable (which is so annoying) and Bella herself is less annoying as well. This also is how I, personally thought how twilight should have ended. Not for the Twihards. Not for the Twihaters. For the in !_

**Edward's P.O.V**

I knew the first second I saw her my life would never be the same. Not necessarily for the best.

Her hair was like chocolate flowing from her head, curling slightly at the ends, delicious and seductive. She had big, beautiful brown eyes. The kind men like Shakespeare wrote poetry about. Expressive and telling. To the untrained eye of the mere mortal she was plain and unattractive, a typical Mary-sue as some call her because she is clumsy and sometimes seems hopeless, to me she was anything but. Her cheeks blushed a deep red when she saw me staring at her. An attractive shade that bought close attention to her skin. Her pale, pale skin. Soft and smooth and as white as broken snowflakes. I was imagining her skin.. how nice it would be to sink my teeth into her skin... into her neck... well, sink my _fangs_ anyway. The pulse in her neck was throbbing violently a sign her heart was beating loudly and fast. I have this effect on girls (and boys) mainly teenage ones, they don't realise it makes me even hungrier. She was different from any other girl – not just the fact I actually found her the slightest bit attractive but the fact that I couldn't read her mind... IT WAS DRIVING ME INSANE.

I asked her casually what her name was. "Bella Swan" came the reply in a strong voice. What an adorable name I thought to myself. 'Beautiful Swan'. " Your Edward Cullen, aren't you?" she told me straight not trying to hide the fact she knew who I was. I nodded trying not to breathe in her scent. It filled the whole café. Her smell, her beauty, mind and her heartbeat combined were all too much for me. "Do you want a coffee?" I asked her hoping for an excuse to leave for a few minutes.

"No thanks." I told her I was going to go get one for myself and left.

When I came back she was talking to a boy... I could read his mind. I KNEW he thought she was pretty. "Whose this?" I asked her looking him up and down. I knew immediately what he was. WHO he was.

"My best mate Jake." The coffee became cold in my hands. I knew I hated ' best mate Jake'. He had werewolf genes for a start. Mortal enemies and all that? He didn't know he was a werewolf and he hadn't developed a sixth sense so he didn't know for sure I was a vampire, a dangerous threat to him, but he could tell instinctively I didn't like him. Not one bit. He made an excuse to Bella, smartly realising, and left. Now I was all alone with the beautiful swan... I slowly pretended to drink my coffee.

**Bella's P.O.V **

Wow. He lived up to all my expectations. Beautiful... handsome, smart, funny, rich... and totally full of himself. The _amazing '_Edward Cullen' wow... BIG WHOOP. His hair was a funny reddish brown like a clowns and he had amber honey coloured eyes. Most likely contacts. He was wearing all designer not trying to hide the fact he had money. He looked half dead but I cant deny the fact that he was handsome. Like an corpse had a child with an angel sort of handsome. He asked me my name and I told him and I also told him I knew his name because how could I not. Every girl seemed to be over obsessed with him but then again I only moved into Forks, Washington like three days ago and half of the population of boys have asked me out already. Back in Phoenix, Arizona – where I used to live I never had a boyfriend so I thought I wasn't pretty or anything but round here the guys seem to think plain is beautiful. So now the most popular boy in the whole of Forks is asking me if I want a coffee. And do I? "No thanks" trying my best to be polite even though this guy is driving me crazy! He looked upset but got up to get himself one anyway.

Thankfully Jacob Black – son of my dad Charlie's best friend, and also my best friend in Forks- came and started talking to me about motorbikes. Its our thing. Like when we were small selling freshly made mud pies to our fathers was our thing. Unfortunately his highness came back with an cappuccino and a phone number which he then threw in the bin. _Ok?_ He gave Jake a really dirty look and Jacob – not wanting to start a fight- left (being the bigger man). When Jake left I looked at him with a face I hoped said wtf?

His caramel eyes turned black... "I'm going to leave now." he told me. GOOD! I thought as he turned to go. I was so overjoyed I accidentally bit my lip. I thought nothing of it because I'm clumsy and this always happens to me, so I reached and got a tissue to wipe it off. And this is the part it all goes wrong...

An annoying teenage girl steps in front of Edward. She wont let him pass, absolutely determined to get his phone number. The whole of this is a blur but I _know_ when Edward turns back to face me what is see is NOT human. His veins have all popped out and his eyes are _big_ and _red_ and _bloodthirsty_. His canines have elongated and... _I black out_.

**Edward's .**

A single drop of blood is all it took. She had just bit her lip with her teeth by accident but I couldn't control myself. I hadn't eaten in days... only animal blood and that was nothing compared to the sensuous taste of the human stuff...mmm... and I was so HUNGRY... She was like a three course meal being dangled in front of my eyes... I was the person dying of hunger... she was the water in a hot desert and I was so parched. I knew we couldn't die of blood deprivation but we would shut down so fully that humans would think we were dead and bury us, we would live eternity under the mud. So I tried to leave as soon as I got my senses together but an annoying human blocked my way. That girl didn't know what suffering and pain she had just caused...Not just for me. But for the whole damn world.

I pierced my teeth into Bella's neck and immediately hot, sweet blood gushed out and filled my whole mouth. My toes to my scalp felt warm with her life source flowing into my body. I sank my teeth in deeper not waiting to savour the taste but to get as much of it as I could. Her blood immediately became sweeter. It always is near the end.

I could hear screaming from the terrified humans around me, just now realising what is happening. They woke me from my spell and I stopped feeding from her. Now I just realised what I had done, I was already starting to make a plan for what I will have to do.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Memories filled my head. I tried to focus on them rather than the numbing pain enveloping my veins. I knew I was going to die. Right here, right now. I just never expected to go this way. My dad... who would look after him once I've gone? He can't cook to save his life. Mom wont- she's too busy with her new boyfriend... What will happen to Jake? I cant think about this any more but I have too... Maybe it is easier to go through my favourite book, wuthering heights. It has nothing to do with the situation I'm in right now... oh forget it.. Will they miss me as much as I'm already missing them? My life is literally flashing before my eyes.

**Edward's .**

I stared deep into her nut brown eyes for any signs of life, anger, anything at all.

I found nothing.


End file.
